Too Soon?
by HenryTheExorcist
Summary: Just Like Any Other Teen. Finn Mertens Goes Through High School. And Along The Way He Meets...Girls. Who Will He Fall For? Who Will He Choose? And Whose The Bad Girl In School? BMO'S HAIRCUT: .au/style/grooming/galleries/mens hairstyles 2012,17533?pos 1#top T For Cursing. Wavy Quiff hairstyle


**Henry: Well that was**

**Dennis: Shut up**

**Henry: Ok... D:**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"They see me rollin, they be hatin!" Jake sang as he drove us to our High school, Ooo University, I Got out of the shiny grey Lexus GS 350 "You ready bro?" Jake asked me, I nodded and gave him a small smile "Ready!"

_7:30-8:30 Math_

_8:35-9:40 History_

_9:45-10:50 World Language (French)_

_10:50-12:00 Chemistry_

_12:00-1:00 MUSIC_

_1:00-2:00 P.E_

_2:00-2:50 Lunch_

_3:00-3:55 Language arts (LITERATURE) _

I Smiled, not a bad schedule I mean, atleast I Got chemistry with Bonnie **-Pb-** and P.E and Music. I Went straight to math class and sat down, noticing a Red haired girl, she seemed pretty cute. I Sat next to her, "H-Hi, my name is Finn" I Said, Damn Im stupid "I-Im Feroze" she said, pretty name.

"New Transfer?" I asked, she nodded, "From where?". "Italy, im half German from my father's side and Italian from my mother's side" she said "Cool" I replied and she gave me a soft smile. The bell rang as the teacher came in, "Hello there students! My name is Chal Ramon, but you can call me Mr. R, Mr. Ramon or Mr. Chalsman" Mr. R said as he fixed his rectangular glasses. "So, first day of school will be easy on ya, but then again. This is HIGH SCHOOL!" He said in a cheery voice.

"Hey though! Don't Worry! I'll be the funnest teacher you'll have!" he grinned. Not a bad start right?

After class, which was 'math'matical by the way!, I Went straight for history, only to be bumped into Lira Silane Primas or LSP for short. "OH MY GOD FINN! YOUR SO HAWT!" She yelled, I groaned, "Ugh...Not now please.." I asked, "Hmph! Well whatevs Finny, I have to go to class anyways" she replied and left, I sighed. "Thank god thats ove-" I was cut off by Jake.

"HEY THERE BUDDY!" He smiled "History too?" he asked, I only nodded, "Alright! Lets go broham!" He said and grabbed me by my arm. As soon as we arrived the teacher came in following behind us. I Took a seat next to Jake and rubbed my arm in small pain. "Good Morning students. I am your teacher, Mrs. Petrikov, you can call me Mrs. P though" she said with a straight face, "Lets begin with attendance shall we?" she asked.

Well that class was pretty boring. As I was walking to World Language I bumped into Mr. Chalsman. "Well Hello there! uh..." He tried to remember my name, "Finn" I Replied. "Oh! Yes, uh Finn! I Saw you talking to that transfer this morning" he nudged my arm playfully.

"Y-Yeah..So?.." I Replied. "I Know you like her Finn" he said "Don't worry though, I Wont tell" He winked at me and left, what the hell just happened. I continued to World Language, thinking of what just happened.

"Oh hey Finn" Jake said, wait...Why is he here? Oh! God Damn it im stupid... "Somethin on your mind?" he asked. I Shook my head, "Nah Man. Im Fine.." I Said. "Howdy class!" A man with brown hair and golden eyes came in. "My name is Mr. Richwood, but you can call me Mr,R" He said as his accent changed. We stared at him in confusion. "He's weird" Jake whispered, "Nah man...Well, I hope he isnt" I whisper back. "I hope you guys arent whispering in my class" Mr R whispered. "S-so Sorry Sir!" I replied nervously. The rest of the class was boring.

Ring! I heard the bell go. I rushed out of class with a grin on my face. Next class was Chemistry and Chemistry meant...Bonnie, my 7th grade crush. Yeah, it may be a little pathetic, but whatevs.

"Oh! Finnegan!" I heard a girl squeal, wait...Bonnie? She rushed at me then tackled me to the ground, I saw her blush. "H-Hey Bonnie! How ya been?" I asked nervously while getting up, then of course helping her up. "Oh, I was fine." she replied, then she put her hand in mine. I swear I looked like a tomato...

"Now, lets go to class..." she whispered "together'. I got so excited I took off my hat. Then...Drama happened.

"Hey Hottie! Sit next to me!" some random girl yelled.

"No! Sit next to me! We make perfect chemistry!" another one winked.

I Saw Bonnie get mad so i lead her to a seat and sat next to her. Then class started. Geez...This is gonna be a long year isnt it?

* * *

After class, I headed to Music. A Class I wont get bored of...Well, hopefully. "Hey Nerd! Watch it!" Some girl rand past me so fast I only saw her jet black hair. Odd, but again, whatever. "Finn! It is great to see you old chap!" Blake ***BMO* **Michael Oliver or BMO For short said ***YES HE HAS THAT ACCENT THAT Austrailian People Got*** "Nice to see ya too Bmo." I Replied to the computer genius, "So...How was London?" I Asked "Yeah, those 2 years were rough..But Hey! I Got to learn some awesome stuff!" He said while playfully punching my arm.

Then I remembered about my class, "Dang Man! I Gotta rush to class!" I Said in disappointment "Alright old friend. See you later then old mate!" he said and rushed ahead of me down the hall.

Might be a great year, but then again...Who knows?

* * *

**Dennis: Whose the mystery girl? Do I sense a love pentagon?**

**Henry: Will you review!? Hope so...**

**Dennis: Yes BMO Is Australian.**

**Character looks!**

**Finn: Blonde short hair, White and Dark Blue Striped Jacket! And Light Blue Jeans and Blue sneakers *dont matter* and Blue eyes.**

**Jake: Orange shaggy, Orange Henley, Black Pants, Orange converse, Brown Eyes**

**Bonnie: Pink Pony tail, Golden eyes, pink skirt, pink cardigan and pink undershirt**

**BMO: Hairstyle in summary. Black Glasses, Blonde hair *With strands of brown* brown eyes, Green shirt, Brown Jeans, Brown shoes. "Not so Nerdy"**

**Feroze: Long Red Hair, Red eyes, red dress, Red *A Little Gold* flats.**

**R&R!**


End file.
